


A Lesson In Tactical Footwear

by mooseman13579



Series: Sam Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Commander Shepard disapproves of impractical footwear, Gen, Mass Effect 2, Miranda's catsuit is basically inexcusable, No matter what explainations she spouted, Perfect genes doesn't mean you have the sense the Goddess gave a grapefruit, Shepard is too old for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard may have been dead for two years, but he is damn sure that anyone caught wearing heels to a firefight is going to be caught dead in a very literal sense. In short, Operative Miranda Lawson offends his sensibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Tactical Footwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).



Commander Shepard looked Miranda up and down outside Cerberus’ attempt to copy his old frigate, ignoring her canned speech about the Illusive Man and his goals and instead focused on what she was wearing. As long as he’d known her, all of five hours, she had been wearing a slinky white catsuit with black gloves that went to the shoulders and black boots that went to the knee. Heeled boots. That she’d worn in Lazarus Station, that she’d worn to Freedom’s Progress, that she’d worn in a combat zone.

She and Jacob were looking at him expectantly now. It was cute how they thought he’d listened to a word she’d said.

“If we’re going to work together, you need to lose the heels. I don’t care what Cerberus lets you do, but this is my mission and I say no heels.” He looked over her form-fitted bodyglove again. “And get a hardsuit.”

Miranda’s face colored instantly. “I’ll have you know, Commander, what I am wearing is just as-” But she didn’t get the opportunity to tell Shepard what her outfit was ‘just as’ because, quick as lightning despite spending two years dead, he’d whipped out a foot to catch the space between her heel and the rest of her shoe and yanked.

It was a move that wouldn’t have worked on a normal soldier, but Miranda Lawson’s insistence on changing her natural balance ensured that she lost her footing instantly as she waved her arms about. With one quick shove, she was on the ground. Shepard stood impassively as Miranda sat up and glared daggers at him, ignoring Jacob’s half-outraged, half-amused snort as well.

“Hardsuit. With proper boots,” he reminded her before turning on his heel and approaching the airlock of the Normandy SR-2 to meet his new crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a companion piece as part of Copperbadge's fanfic prompt turnaround where instead of us giving him prompts, HE gave some to US. I had been marathoning Mass Effect, so this is the result.  
> And no, I don't care that Miranda's suit is layered ballistic gel magic nanofiber whatsits, it was a blatant excuse to shove her ass and tits at the camera for eye candy because sex moves units.
> 
> (Ironically, I wrote this before I discovered that Miranda's alternate costume is a hardsuit)


End file.
